


Too Late

by Kitsu



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Hair Lust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes your chance passes you by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

The moment Tseng walked by his work - space, Reno closed his eyes and inhaled, the fresh scent of Tseng's shampoo lingering in the air for just a brief moment before it dissipated, merging with the scent of ink and dust.  
  
He wanted to reach out and touch the dark strands, to feel them against his own skin. The impulse was so overwhelming he could feel his arm twitch, his fingers flex. However, clenching his fist, he forced himself to remain still. It was not his place to touch his boss, nor his right – that privilege already belonged to someone else...


End file.
